Cooking with Meru
by Chaos Silk
Summary: Dedicated to Shiri Matakami. Just a humorous oneshot, not for Shana lovers.


Disclaimer: If I owned Legend of Dragoon I highly doubt Shana would've been in it...and since she is in it therefore I don't own it. Damn.

A/N: Please keep in mind that I haven't played the game in over a year and my mind's a little sketchy on details...

Warnings: Random Humor, slight-Shana-bashing, I apologize to the people who like Shana but I have no use for her. I swear she's a Mary-sue in her own game.

Dedicated to the ever-lovely **Shiri Matakami**.

"Ha! I bet I can cook better than you!" Meru shouts, jumping up and pointing at Shana, startling the hell out of the rest of the Dragoons. Dart coughs, muttering something that sounds suspiciously like an agreement under his breath.

"Oh?" Shana asks coolly, raising an eyebrow at the silver-headed dancer. She was confident she would win. Haschel snickers quietly, Albert politely laughs behind his hand and even Rose looks slightly amused.

"You know it." Meru declares proudly, spinning around happily. Shana snorts.

"And why exactly do you think that?" Shana demands, glaring at the Wingly. Meru grins.

"Cause this stuff is burnt and raw at the same time, I don't even want to know how you did it, but you did." Meru says, pointing at the pancakes Shana had made for their breakfast. Shana's eye twitches at the insult to her cooking.

"And you think you can do better." Shana hisses, eyes narrowing as she glares at the excitable girl. Dart looks up from pointedly not eating the mess on his plate, Shana looks pointedly at him and he goes back to not eating the mess on his plate.

"Oh no, I know I can do better." Meru states, laughing as Shana glares at Dart for not leaping up and defending her cooking. Rose shakes her head and Albert bites back an un-kingly snicker.

"Then prove it." Shana says, still glaring at Dart whose eyes still have not left his plate. Meru leaps for joy, spinning around happily.

"I was hoping you were going to say that!" She exclaims happily, rushing over to her pack and pulling out a ton of cooking equipment and supplies.

"I was wondering why her bag was clanking." Rose says, raising an eyebrow at Meru's enthusiasm. Shana growls, tucking her own equipment away.

"So what does everybody want?" Meru asks, holding a pot in one hand and a pan in another. Dart pushes his plate away.

"Anything but pancakes." He groans, avoiding Shana's angry eyes. Meru rolls her eyes and starts pulling out supplies.

"How about cookies?" She asks, ignoring the startled stares of her companions.

"Cookies? ...For Breakfast?" Rose asks, raising an eyebrow at the silvery-headed girl. Meru grins and spins around.

"They're good for energy and comfort, and I think we all need lots of comfort after that meal." Meru says, pulling out sugar, flour, milk and eggs each in it's own little specially-made container. Rose raises an eyebrow at the familiar technology but doesn't say anything.

"I agree that it may be a little unorthodox, but then again so are we and I happen to have a special fondness for cookies." Albert says, idly playing with a strand of hair that had escaped his ponytail. Shana scowls as Meru starts mixing things up.

"I'm making chocolate-chip cookies, any disagreements? Speak now or forever hold your peace." Meru states, imitating a line she had heard at a human wedding. Shana pouts.

Meru somehow managed to get everyone but Shana involved in the cookie baking process. She had Dart managing the fire, making sure it was an even temperature. Haschel was pounding the dough into an acceptable shape. Albert was placing the cookies onto a pan and placing the new ones into the fire, Rose was keeping an eye on them while they cooked and Meru was supervising.

"Oohhh these are just heavenly." Meru says, taking a bite of a cookie fresh from the fire. Dart raises an eyebrow and reaches for one himself. He takes a bite.

"These are really good." Dart says, resisting the impulse to start shoveling cookies into his mouth like there's no tomorrow. Meru giggles as similar comments come from her other companions, except for Shana who was still sulking.

"I believe I speak for us all when I say that I must insist that Meru cook from now on." Albert says, taking another cookie from the pile. Meru grins as everyone nods and spins around happily.

End

Thanks again to **Shiri Matakami** for reviewing and guessing correctly who Riku's mom is .

BloodyChaos: "That was fun to write ."

Zach: "It had no point."

BloodyChaos: "Who says writing has to have a meaning?

Zach: "Never mind..."

BloodyChaos: "Reviews would be appreciated and criticism is accepted as long as you actually read the story."


End file.
